The present disclosure relates generally to apparatuses for holding and insulating beverage containers.
Beverage containers are generally useful for carrying beverages and reducing waste from disposable beverages containers. Some beverage containers are even suited to insulate the beverage in order to maintain the temperature of the beverage for extended periods of time. Holders are known and are used in connection with beverage containers. For example, drink carriers may provide the multiple receptacles for carrying a plurality of beverage containers. The difficulty with these containers is they have a loose fitting, are heavy, are difficult to handle, and are not well balanced.
Other holders may provide a sock into which a beverage may be inserted. However, these holders are not easy to handle as the beverage holder must be gripped by a user with an empty or free hand. Such holders do not provide a solution to providing a better or improved grip on beverage containers.
What is needed then are improvements to apparatuses for holding and handling beverage containers.